Not Before, but Now
by KC1327
Summary: Once inside the car, Rufus turned to the Turk who had for all intents and purposes raised him. "They are strange. What should we do about them?" Tseng sat quiet in thought. "One girl wants to join the Turks sir, and the other SOLDIER. I would recommend we make them prove it." Rufus blinked once before turning his attention to the buildings passing by the tinted window. "So be it."
1. Chapter 1

_ "Seriously? No, seriously? How big is this town?"_

_ "A lot bigger then I thought it would be."_

_ "Well, where is the Shinra Tower anyway?"_

_ "..."_

_ "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"_

_ "The Shinra Tower. The biggest freakin' building in this city. You're asking me where it is."_

_ "Well, maybe…"_

_ "And you're supposed to be the smart one."_

_ "Do you have room to talk? You spent the last twenty minutes arguing over the price of a Gongaga orange."_

_ "IT WAS OVER-PRICED!"_

_ "You're not even good at math."_

_ "You don't have to be good at math to know a fair price."_

_ "...Yes you do."_

_ "Oh just shut up and help me get through this crowd."_

_ "But, we'll have to push people."_

_ "Yeah, so?"_

_ "That's mean…"_

_ "We will literally be fighting in wars for a living and you're worried about pushing people."_

_ "…Yes."_

"Ka…." A grunt from the sleeping bag huddled on the sidewalk.

"Kad….get…..we….talk…." Gentle shaking of the sleeping bag, more grunting and now rolling over.

"KADEN GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP ALREADY RUFUS SHINRA IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE!" Jumping on the sleeping bag and forcing it to roll off the sidewalk and into the street. Mild cursing and grumbling before a disheveled head of chestnut hair is seen poking out of the top of the bag.

"I'M UP I'M UP!" The girl yawns before dragging the sleeping bag back to the tiny campsite set up on the sidewalk in front of the Shinra Tower.

"Good. Because we need to talk. Rufus Shinra is supposed to be leaving for a press conference so it will be the perfect opportunity to talk to him about you joining SOLDIER and me joining the TURKs!"

"I don't need to talk to him. I need to talk to Director Lazard." More yawning, followed by the snatching of the chocolate bar in the caramel colored girl's hand.

"MY CANDY!" Said caramel girl tackling the still disorientated brunette to the ground.

"GET OFF ME SORIA!"

"GIVE ME MY CANDY!" Soria attempting to pin Kaden to the ground. Kaden rolling over with Soria still on her back. Soria flailing around as Kaden sits on her. Soria tickling Kaden's sides causing her to squeak and jump away.

The screeching of tires caught both girls' attention as a black Corvette pulled up directly in front of the sidewalk, the metal gleamed in the bit of sunlight that shone through the thick pollution in the air.

"…" the hairs on the back of both girls' necks rose to a most uncomfortable stiffness.

"Well. Hello there Mr. Vice President. Beautiful morning isn't it?" And suddenly a small twitch of the left eyebrow. Huh. He must not be much of a morning person.

"So, can I join the Turks yet?" A condescending look given by pale blue eyes meeting with the genuine look of hope and light held in the glittering crystal-like brown.

"No." Soria could feel her heart breaking at the crispness and clarity of such a simple word. That feeling was immediately replaced with gratefulness as Kaden began to speak.

"Whatever. Then you will continue to have two girls sitting in front of your building and annoying anyone who attempts to enter." Kaden stretched as the 13 year old boy's left eyebrow began to twitch once again.

True, the 12 year olds in front of him were anything but quiet and cooperative but wasn't that a bit exaggerative?

"Sir, we have a press conference you must attend." The words were whispered so softly by such a quiet person no normal person should be able to hear. But the two girls in front of the Wutainian Turk and Vice President were anything but normal.

"Good luck Mr. Vice President!" Soria shouted as she waved them goodbye.

"We'll be here when you get back." Kaden said, flipping through the pages of her latest book.

Once inside the car, Rufus turned to the Turk who had for all intents and purposes raised him.

"They are strange. What should we do about them?" Tseng sat quiet in thought.

"One girl wants to join the Turks sir, and the other SOLDIER. I would recommend we make them prove themselves."

Rufus blinked once before turning his attention to the buildings passing by outside the tinted window.

"So be it."

Author's Note: Introduction chapter! Please tell me what you think! And how it could be improved. Sincerely, Kay.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaden-"

"No."

"But wouldn't it-"

"Soria, No."

"If we did-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME WE WILL NOT PUT OURSELVES IN A BOX AND SHIP IT TO RUFUS SHINRA!"

Kaden waved her arms around as she sat on the sidewalk, a pale blue guitar resting comfortably in her la.

"But Kadddeeeeennnn think how awesome it would make us look! It would show them that we would be so useful to Shinra!" Soria wailed, rolling around on the ground in an attempt to make her best friend understand all this plan could offer them.

Kaden shot the girl beside a look that said "please tell me you are not this stupid" as Soria stared at her with hopeful eyes.

"Pray tell, how would this show them we would be useful?" Soria leapt to her feet and proceeded to march around her olive-skinned companion.

"You see it would all start when they realize how skillfully silent we could be…"

To say that Lazard was perturbed by the two girls would be quite accurate. And, not for the first time, the SOLDIER executive damned the security cameras attached to the light poles outside the building for not being equipped with microphones of higher sensitivity.

He could see one girl motioning dramatically while the other sat in what was obviously skeptical silence. After several minutes, the darker-skinned girl stopped her rant to peer curiously at her friend.

For a long and tense, at least for Lazard it was, moment the brunette girl did nothing but stare blankly at the more energetic girl; until she shrugged her shoulders in an agreement sort of way.

The dark skinned girl hopped happily around while clapping her hands as the brunette slowly clambered up from the ground before having her hand clasped by the other and soundly drug away into the slums.

Lazard felt that, in no way, shape, or form, anything good would come from this. Encased in thought, the blonde male made his way toward the meeting room.

**Author's Note: Not sure if anyone is even reading this story, but oh well. This is for a friend of mine and I hope she likes it. Please review! Even with constructive criticisms! Sincerely, Kay. **


	3. Chapter 3

"In conclusion, the wisest move we could make at this moment would be an ambush on the Wutainian supply trains." General Sephiroth concluded as he stood at the head of the table in the board room. There were a seldom few who wanted to be here, therefore a seldom few who were actually paying attention to the silver haired man. A particular redhead was even sprawled on the mahogany table, snoring gently.

"General, if we do this what would the repercussions-" A gentle knocking on the steel door interrupted the Vice-President's question.

"Enter." A young SOLDIER pushed the door open, his Third Class uniform making a gentle crinkling noise as he padded softly into the room. Being pulled on a cart behind him was a rather large box.

"What is the meaning of this interruption SOLDIER?" Commander Angeal Hewley said from his place seated at the table.

"A package came for the Vice-President; the person who delivered it said it was urgent. It was run through the weapons detector and no dangerous substance was shown to be inside." The man said as he stood in a salute.

Rufus eyed the box warily, before nodding once. "Very well, that will be all SOLDIER."

Rufus stood and moved towards the box still seated on the dolly. Tseng was close behind, as was Reno and Rude. The redheaded Turk yawned loudly before kneeling beside the box.

With a confirming nod from Tseng, Reno whipped a lethal looking pocket knife and proceeded to slice open the tape. The teen only got about halfway through, though. For after only a few short minutes, the box _moved_.

Reno let out a wail as the box rolled on top of him. "WHAT THE HELL YO!?"

As if in response to his question, a dark-skinned girl came tumbling from the box and sprawled across the carpet. A moment later a brunette girl squirmed out of the box behind her.

"That was slightly less graceful then I imagined it would be," the brunette grumbled, rubbing her neck as she did, "Remind me again why I had to be on the bottom of the box?"

"Because you're bigger then me. And you would probably squish me otherwise." Soria chirped as she rolled over into a sitting position.

"Hello Mr. Shinra. Can I join the Turks now?" Soria asked with large doe-like eyes.

Rufus blinked, once, twice, three times now.

"Tseng…"

"Yes sir."

"Get rid-" The Vice-President was cut off as the brunette girl leapt to her feet

"Oh no you don't! I didn't cram myself into a box and be forced to sit through Shinra's stupid mail delivery system just to be knocked off the moment I get in the building! Now, if we were able to get through all of the darn security measures this place has, which by the way is a lot, then don't you think we, at least _she_, deserves a chance to prove that we're serious!" Kaden gestured wildly around before coming back to poke Rufus Shinra in the chest.

The move was so unexpected that Tseng didn't have the chance to stop her. Rufus looked down at his chest, where just a second ago her small finger had been, before looking back up at the fuming brunette and the hopeful dark-skinned girl.

"If…." Rufus began, glancing at the other executives in the room, "You want to join the Turks, the offer is available." Soria squealed in delight, tackling her friend to the ground before immediately jumping to her feet again.

"I won't let you down sir! I promise!" Kaden sat on the ground, smiling as Soria was instructed with her orders by a redhead in a disheveled suit.

"And what about you girl? Don't you wish to join the Turks?" Genesis Rhapsodos inquired, kicking his feet up on the wood. Kaden glanced at the Commander, one eyebrow arched at the question.

"I wish to join SOLDIER." A whole hearted laugh was her response from the Crimson Commander, along with a raised eyebrow from Angeal Hewley, an interested look from Director Lazard, and an emotionless stare from General Sephiroth.

"Women are not allowed in SOLDIER." The steely voice seemed to cut the girl's heart like a knife. But rather then sob uncontrollably, as she felt like doing, the twelve year old brunette simply shrugged.

"Something like that never stopped me before. I know how to bide my time." And with that, the young girl locked eyes with the 17 year old General.

"Women have never been allowed to join, and never will. Besides that, you are too young to even enlist."

"Age does not define talent or maturity, nor does it define your intelligence levels thank you very much. I'll see you later Soria!" After giving the girl a quick hug, Kaden was walking out of the steel door and attempting to find the elevators.

"She gave up just like that. Not SOLDIER material if you ask me." Genesis said, blowing a strand of hair from his face.

Soria looked at the older teen, an expression of shock etched onto her features. "Kaden did not give up! Didn't you hear her!? She's just biding her time! You won't get rid of either of us that easily!" Soria crossed her arms and nodded triumphantly before following her new mentor, Cissnei out of the room and down the hall.

** Author's Note: Two updates in one night….wow. Well, I hope you all enjoy this! Sincerely, Kay.**


	4. Chapter 4

Angeal was more then frustrated. He had been tasked with settling down a riot that had broken out in the slums. If that wasn't enough, the new Turk seemed to be following him around. Perhaps it was her training mission, or maybe she was choosing to do this.

Either way, the 19 year old was becoming relatively shaken by her constant presence.

Even now, he could feel her creeping through the shadows behind his small troop of SOLDIERs and himself.

Determined not to show his increasing discomfort, Angeal led his SOLDIERs to a clearing that was placed just before the market street, where the riot had broken out.

"Listen men, I want you to understand that you will be pushed, spat at, have vulgarities shouted at you, and have every aspect of your person be insulted. But you are not, under any circumstances, to use force. Have I made myself clear?"

He was answered with a chorus of "SIR YES SIR!" With a nod of approval, Angeal turned his attention back towards the ground shuddering roaring of the angry crowd gathered a few blocks away.

"We are here to keep the peace. So that is what we will do. I know you can accomplish this task; for there is no room for failure," His navy eyes scanned the crowd, receiving various nods, "Let's head out men."

Entering the clearing, the Commander was greeted with a gut-wrenching sight. Many filth covered adults were attempting to break through the small line of defense the set of Shinra merchants had set up. The smell of disease, pollution, and death plagued the air and caused some of the inexperienced SOLDIERs to gag. Small children sat on corners, covered in dirt and who knows what else with very little covering their bodies.

"People please calm yourselves! There is a way we can come to a compromise of some sort! There is no need for violence! Think of the danger you are putting yourselves in!" Angeal's voice rung through the crowd, causing many of the men and women to still and focus on the older teen.

However, one persistent man gained the crowd's attention as soon as it was lost. "Why should we listen to another Shinra dog!? The only reason you're here is because of the damn Shinra merchants!" The crowd eagerly voiced its agreement before going back to their aggressive assault on the merchants.

Angeal cursed inwardly, it seemed there was no talking to these people. Preparing to physically intervene, not harming them of course but simply putting another barrier between the merchants and the hostile customers, before a young female voice rose above the crowd.

"Who are any of you to say anything spiteful to these SOLDIERs? They at least wanted to compromise! The only thing you want to do is cause harm fueled by the anger and resentment you feel towards the company! If you are so much better then Shinra, prove it. Show us what we are not! Lead by YOUR example." Angeal had to physically take a step back, the young girl who had only a week ago been rolling out of a cardboard behind his now apparent "admirer" had seemed to successfully do what he could not. Kaden was stood atop a crumbling building in order to make her voice reach further.

With a few grumbles, the crowd dispersed rather slowly but slowly none the less.

"GO KADEN! BE A PEACE MAKER!" Angeal's breath hitched in his throat as he whipped is head around to glare at the twelve year old beside him. When did she get there anyway?

However, Kaden turned, flashing the girl a small smile before nodding briskly at the Commander. The second after Angeal returned the nod; the brunette leapt from the building and was out of sight.

"She's not comin' back today ya know." Soria said from beside the older man, munching on a chocolate bar as she spoke.

"I thought her dream was to be in SOLDIER? This would look very good for her if she were to try to enlist again." Angeal inquired, unintentionally following behind the girl as she led the way back to the Shinra Tower.

"That IS her dream! But you all turned her down! Now, she's gonna make YOU SOLDIERs prove why she should join you." Angeal scratched his chine in thought; he would definitely need to speak with the SOLDIER executives upon their return.

It was a few minutes later that the SOLDIER realized they were entering a candy store at the edges of the Plate.

"Where are we?" Angeal questioned the girl.

"The candy store."

"Why?"

"Well I know why I'M here. Why are you?" With several moments of silence and a few blinks, the Commander turned and started off once again for the Shinra Tower, his SOLDIERs in tow.

"See ya later Angie!" The even tempered SOLDIER winced at that.

**Author's Note: Kaden is going to cause a helluva lot of trouble, and Soria is going to be right there with her. Well, please review! Sincerely, Kay.**


	5. Chapter 5

To say Genesis was seething would be an understatement. A month had passed since the twelve year old brunette had made such a smashing debut onto Shinra's radar. And once her little charade at the slum riot had been announced, President Shinra had ordered her be brought in and offered a position in whatever department she desired.

The only hitch was now they couldn't find the damned kid.

They searched high and low, in every sector of the slums to every ritzy store on the Plate; and still there was nothing. The new Turk was of no help either. The entire staff of Shinra executives had asked for her help in finding the girl.

Soria's only response to the almost pleas of the executives was so completely aggravating the Crimson Commander considered tossing the girl from the top of the Shinra Tower.

_"I couldn't keep track of Kaden, even if I tried. She's just too…Kadenish."_

Growling, the Commander stormed through the slums for what must've been the sixth time in three days. The constant sneers and glowers he received from the many occupants had Genesis considering casting Hell's Fiagra and just burning the whole place to its infested ground.

"You! Have you seen a girl 'bout this tall, wearin' a pair of camouflage pants and a black t-shirt? She got brown hair and wears a black and white baseball hat. You sure you ain't seen her?" An estranged voice caught the auburn-haired male's attention. An elderly man was seemingly harassing any who passed by his small fruit stand.

_'That sounds like our new SOLDIER girl.'_ Genesis mind comprehended the fact that she wasn't in SOLDIER yet, but with the way the president was pushing for her to be offered the position of her choice and already knowing which faction she wished to join, her entering SOLDIER was a given.

"Excuse me; may I inquire as to how you know that girl?" Genesis put his charm into full use as the elderly man glared.

"She 'elped me when this group of hoodlums attacked my stand. I didn' get to thank her."

"Did she sustain damage?"

The man gave him a curious look, "I don' think she coulda gotten away without bein' hurt, even a little."

Genesis hummed in thought, pondering where the girl would be staying after doing such a thing.

"Well, thank you for your time." The Crimson Commander wandered off, leaving the man perplexed beyond belief.

As Genesis rounded a corner, there was shrill scream that cut through the air, followed by several others.

"Oh my Goddess it's Genesis Rhapsodos! Commander I love you!" Genesis almost began to cry in despair at the sight of his rabid fanclub.

Dashing around the slums proved to be futile and exhausting. These girls simply wouldn't give up until they had each acquired a lock of his hair and a piece of his clothing.

Just as the Commander passed an alley, he felt two hands grip the front of his coat and then he was forcefully pulled into the shadows. A small, feminine hand clamped over his mouth and a head of brunette hair came into view.

"Shh." The girl said, holding another finger to her lips just as the psychotic members of the red leather fanclub passed by.  
"Nice to see you again, Commander Rhapsodos." Genesis wasn't sure whether to glare at the girl or hug her. So he decided to take a very Sephiroth-like approach.

"Shinra members have been looking for you."

"Well, you found me. Now what?" Genesis almost smirked as the girl looked at him expectantly. Turning to walk out of the alley and back toward the Shinra Tower, Genesis gestured to the girl to follow.

"I have a proposition for you."

**Author's Note: Now that we've established how the two girls have joined the two factions, this might seem to be a collection of drabbles sometimes. Well, review please! And thank you for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	6. Chapter 6

Soria hummed as she made her way down the hall, unwrapping a piece of chocolate as she went.

"You know, I think this is going better then expected." Kaden turned to look at the suit-clad girl before nodding with a small smile on her face.

"It must be different for you though. Is it weird sleeping in a dorm with a bunch of boys?"

"No weirder than you in a suit."

"Touché my friend." Soria chewed her chocolate in quiet thought after that. Despite some of the more unpleasant aspects of the job, being a Turk was so much more rewarding then she imagined. Kaden wasn't saying much about her SOLDIER training; then again she wasn't one to say much about anything unless specifically asked.

_"Who are you?" A young child with chestnut locks addressed the caramel colored girl who stood inside the abandon building._

_ "My name's Soria! Who are you?" The smaller girl rolled onto the balls of her feet in excitement, taking a step closer to the accusatory girl._

_ Violet irises narrowed dangerously, "Why do you care?"_

_ "Because I want to be your friend!" The dark-skinned girl skipped over to the tensing other, her light blue t-shirt hanging loosely from her body._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because you look like you need a friend."_

_ "I don't need anyone."_

_ "Everyone needs someone. It's what makes us human!" The black-clad girl's glare could melt ice._

_ "Don't you have other friends? Why do you need me?"_

_ "I don't have any other friends. Everyone thinks I'm weird." The brown-haired girl didn't respond, instead just continued to glare as the dark-skinned girl took a seat on one of the overturned crates._

_ "Can I stay here tonight?" Soria asked, swinging her legs slowly._

_ "Why?"_

_ "I don't want to go back to the orphanage." The brown-haired girl's gaze softened. With a silent nod, she made her way to a darkened corner._

_ "Kaden." Soria blinked, looking over to the now seemingly talking shadow._

_ "Huh?"_

_ "My name is Kaden."_

_ "Oh, Kaden," Soria tested the name out, before nodding approvingly, "Kaden. I like it."_

_ After an hour of silence, Soria spoke once more,_

_ "Hey Kaden."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Why are you here?"_

_ "…Why are you an orphan?"_

_ "My parents died in an accident when I was two. So why are you here?"_

_ The silence seemed to stretch on, and Soria sighed. The five year old, blue-clad girl decided that Kaden wasn't going to answer. Stretching out her small jacket on the floor, Soria made a bed for herself._

_ Just as she was drifting off to sleep, she felt a light fabric covering her. Looking up, Soria saw Kaden had shrugged off her small jacket and slung it over her shoulders._

_ "Your parents loved you?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ More silence, until…_

_ "Sometimes, it's better to know you had parents who loved you then parents who don't." As Kaden turned to walk back to her corner, Soria caught view of various slash-like scars stretching across her youthful skin._

"Hey Kaden?"

"Yes?"

"We'll get through anything they throw at us."

"Naturally."

** Author's Note: So, a bit of backstory on Soria and Kaden. More will be revealed as the story continues. Please review! And thank you to all of you reading this! Sincerely, Kay.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The key to being a Turk is stealth. If you don't have stealth, you don't have the advantage." Cissnei instructed the twelve year old girl, who was practicing on a balance beam.

Well, not exactly a beam.

The girl supported herself on the edge of a holographic building, her hands clutching the concrete with her legs straight above her.

"I'M STEALTHY!" Soria shouted, wobbling slightly as Cissnei drew a small throwing star.

"Screaming you are stealthy does not make you stealthy." The redhead sighed as the girl continued her hand walk across the small concrete edge.

"But how would you know I was stealthy if didn't tell you?"

The throwing star zoomed past the young girl, eliciting a yelp from the small girl. The girl pushed off from the concrete, landing shakily upright on her legs.

"I dodged it!" Soria shouted happily, waving her hands in the air.

"Soria," Cissnei began to chastise the girl, "You can't be in the middle of a battle and shout out to the enemy every move you make."

Soria gave her mentor a look dangerously close to a pout, "But how would they know we should keep fighting?"

"Soria! If you can get an enemy to let their guard down, giving you another advantage, it would be a good thing." Cissnei didn't know how the girl was so daft in common sense.

_"This is nothing but a training mission. Relax." Cissnei put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder._

_ "Okay!" Soria dashed along the road, toward the suspected gang that had been vandalizing Shinra-owned stores._

_ "HEY! HAVE YOU BEEN MESSING WITH SHIRA STUFF!?" Soria shouted, pointing a finger accusatorily at the group._

_ "Oh shit it's the Turks! Get the hell outta here!" The gang began to disperse quickly, running this way and that._

_ "COME BACK HERE!" Soria dashed after one member, talking him to the ground and pinning him on his stomach._

_ "Get off me kid!"_

_ "No. HEY CISSNEI I GOT ONE!" Cissnei almost smacked herself as the girl smiled happily, pointing the wiggling boy underneath her._

_ "Can we keep him?" Cue the facepalm._

"That's enough training for today. Why don't you go get something to eat?" Soria nodded happily, before going to dash past the older girl. As Cissnei turned to exit the training grounds, a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks for helping me train Cissnei! You're a good friend!" And with that, the young girl was dashing past her and out the door.

A short while later, the girl stood waiting outside of one of the many SOLDIER training grounds.

"Kaden you should see all of the amazing stuff I get to learn! It's so awesome and cool and I get to jump off buildings and sneak around and OH MY GODS YOUR FACE IS BLEEDING!" Soria tackled the brunette to the floor, her knees pressed into the other's chest.

"Yes Soria, things like this happen when you train to fight in a war for a living."

"WHAT DO I DO!?" Soria poked at Kaden's nose as she all but shouted the words.

"You could start by getting off of my chest. And stop poking the spot that's bleeding." Soria rolled off the girl's chest, jumping to her feet and pulling Kaden with her.

"INFIRMARY!" She shouted, dragging Kaden with her toward the elevator. As the girls moved through the corridor, a splotch of fiery red caught Kaden's attention.

"Isn't he a Turk?" Soria stopped so suddenly, she skidded several inches across the carpet.

"That's Reno! He's super fast and funny and his hair makes me laugh and he uses this thing called an EMR-"

"And he's on the floor." Kaden finished, pulling her arm from Soria's grip and making her way to the unconscious redhead's side.

Bending down to gently poke the redhead's back.

"Is he dead?" Soria piped, peaking over the girl's shoulder to stare at her coworker.

"He's not dead. Just unconscious. Help me flip him over. I going to haul him onto my back and carry him to the infirmary."

Soria nodded, helping to flip the older teen over so that Kaden could lift him onto her back.

The man was slumped over the younger girl, his head resting onto of hers with a small snot bubble coming from his nose.

"I swear to Odin if he drools on me…." Kaden grumbled, waiting with Soria for the elevator to arrive.

Soria snickered, patting Kaden on the shoulder while repeatedly pressing the floor up button.

"-incorporated some more fine arts into this brutish training the cadets would-"

Commander Genesis Rhapsodos stood with Commander Angeal Hewley and General Sephiroth.

Upon the doors opening completely, three sets of eyes settled on the two girls and unconscious, snoring redhead.

"Where are you headed SOLDIER?" Commander Angeal Hewley asked the brunette.

"And why do you have a Turk on your back?" Genesis Rhapsodos gave the other red-haired man a disproving look.

"The infirmary. He needs to go." Soria stood, staring wide-eyed at Angeal, before looking to Kaden and back again.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! YOU'RE A SOLDIER NOW!?" Soria shouted, jabbing a finger at Kaden.

"Promoted this morning after I returned from the recovery mission with Kunsel." Soria grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?"

"You didn't ask." Soria groaned, drooping before spinning spontaneously and jabbing her small finger at Angeal.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EITHER!" Angeal blinked, thoroughly confused.

"I had no reason to."

"GRAH ARE ALL SOLDIERS SO IRRITATING!?" Genesis scoffed at that.

"No more than annoying teenage Turks." The trio of SOLDIERs exited the elevator, making room for the girls and still snoring Turk.

"The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess." Kaden said as the elevator doors closed.

"You read Loveless!?" Genesis wailed, excitement tingeing his voice. However it was too late, the doors had shut and the elevator was traveling upward.

Soria smiled, "We're gonna drive them crazy aren't we?"

"Ya already have yo." Reno grumbled, his words muffled as tucked an arm under his head.

Kaden promptly dropped him.

** Author's Note: This chapter wasn't much about anything. But it will make sense in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kaden growled, wiggling in her seat as the helicopter soared through the air. There was a small, throbbing pain in the base of her skull as she started blankly out the open door. Her first mako treatment had been earlier that week, and it had caused side-effects Kaden hadn't anticipated.

Increased hormone production had been one.

Now she knew why all SOLDIERs were "I am warrior hear me ROOOOOAR!"

Rubbing her temples, the brunette Third Class got up from her spot and proceeded to the door, much to the distress of the infantry men accompanying her. She dropped gracefully to the ground just before the open doorway, allowing her legs to hang out of the metal contraption.

"Attention, we will be landing in approximately three minutes. Please prepare yourselves." The words were like, small needle pricks. They almost burned as they entered her attention.

This was a test, she had already realized that; long before she stepped foot into the corridor after the briefing, her mind had come to the conclusion that one executive in SOLDIER either didn't want her there, or wanted her to prove she deserved to be there.

_"She is in SOLDIER now, is she not? She should be able to handle a mission as simple as this." Feline pupils bore into her violet irises. Reading her, observing her, challenging her, changing her._

_ "She has barely had one mako injection. This is the same as sending her to her-"_

_ "Director Lazard sir, I can handle this." Kaden couldn't remember if she had always sounded so angry or if it was just a trick of her own imagination._

_ Blazing emerald set her insides on fire._

_ "I do not think this is intelligent." Lazard looked uncertain as he spoke, lifting a sheet of paper to rest on the top of the stack._

_ "The General seems to find me able, sir." A slight twitch of a silver brow._

_ "Very...well. If you truly feel you are able. I will arrange it. You may go." Kaden saluted, her muscles feeling horribly stiff. A silent force emanated such a will that she almost wavered._

_ Almost._

_ "Thank you sir." As the girl turned to leave, she felt it. _

_ The piercing gaze drilling into the back of her head._

_ A few steps into the hall, a chill sent shudders through her very core._

_ "I never said you were able, girl. I said you should be able to handle something so simple.__** Should**__."_

_ He was right there, behind her. An intimidating force. A hurricane in full swing._

_ "I am able."_

_ "I don't believe you."_

_ "Just because you don't believe me doesn't mean I'm lying." A loud thrumming noise sounded in her ears. Was that her heart…?_

_ "You will report to my office immediately, assuming you return from your mission."_

_ "I will return from my mission."_

_ "We shall see, won't we?"_

Kaden let out a fierce snarl. Something about that man infuriated the young girl to no end.

"Attention, we have landed in Wutai. Prepare to report to command post Alpha J7."

Kaden leapt from the vehicle as it hit the ground. Her breath coming in short rasps.

She would complete this mission.

She would pass this test.

**Author's Note: Kaden is…I don't know how to describe her. She just seems to exist how she wants to, everything else is irrelevant. Soria is, in some ways, her rock. Soria keeps Kaden smiling which would be a rarity otherwise. To Soria, Kaden is like her voice of reason. She sees the severity of things and takes them into account. But that's not to say Soria isn't intelligent. She just has no street smarts and a different understanding than what Kaden has in regards to the world in general. Well, please review. And thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


	9. Chapter 9

Soria wiped her brow, anxious sweat beading on her forehead. It was increasingly hot in the small space the ventilation system allowed. Muffled voices could be heard bellow her. Not for the first time this week, Soria wished Kaden was there beside her.

But this was her mission. This was her choice.

Pulling a small mechanical ball from her pocket. Attaching a few wires to opposite ends, a faint blue light began to glow from its center. Smiling despite the immediate danger below her, Soria wiggled forward.

Peering through the metal grate, brown irises flitted between the large four figures gathered in the room. The twelve year old could barely breathe as she slowly and silently lifted the metal.

Soria set the grate aside, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. Pushing her left arm forward, the ball clutched firmly in her hand, she leveled the appendage over the opening.

With a final steadying breath and a slight flick of her finger, the ball was released from her grip.

Shouts of outrage bellowed from the Shinra Vice President, her boss Tseng, the SOLDIER Executive Lazard Deusericus as the blue powered dye exploded inside the office. The SOLDIER General's left eye seemed to be having a very dramatic seizure.

The girl giggled manically as she crawled frantically through the vents to Turk lounge on the other side of the building.

Early the next morning, Soria was skipping down one of the corridors toward one such Angeal Hewley's office. She hadn't seen the nineteen year old in a few weeks due to his mission in one of the deepest parts of Wutai.

Just as she reached the steal door, her small hand raised to knock, a breeze rustled her hair as the door was flung open.

Soria blinked rapidly as a disheveled Genesis Rhapsodos stood in front of her.

"Oh, hi Gen Gen! Is Angeal in-"

The words that came from his mouth brought choking sobs from the young girl's throat.

"Kaden has been shot."

**Author's Note: Kaden was shot, Soria painted Sephiroth blue. I know this was short. But another update is coming soon. Please review! Sincerely, Kay.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was a strange feeling, this frantic pulsing that circulated through her chest. It was like adrenaline that made every touch feel stronger, every sight clearer, every tear fell faster.

Soria never realized that this type of feeling existed. It was worse than anything she had ever felt.

It was uncertainty mixed with….fear.

Though perhaps those two emotions were one and the same.

Looking at all of the faces she passed as she dashed down the corridors, serene smiles or grumpy expressions etched onto their faces, a quiet realization spawned in the back of her mind.

Nobody knew the only family she had could be dead. Nobody, save for a few top SOLDIER executives, knew about the young girl lying in the infirmary. Nobody knew the girl's story. To everyone else, Kaden was just a statistic. She was just a number to report back to the President. She was a failed experiment.

She was nobody. And nobody cared.

Soria dashed down the halls, down the stairs, and into the SOLDIER infirmary.

"Where's Kaden!?" The nurse on duty looked up, startled by Soria's sudden and erratic appearance.

"What was the name again?" The nurse asked politely.

"Kaden Caller. Age twelve. Height 5'1". Brown hair, violet eyes. SOLDIER Third Class."

Soria yelped as the deep voice spoke from behind her. Standing there, in all of his infuriating glory, was the seventeen year old General Sephiroth.

"Oh! General sir! The girl you're looking for was taken by Professor Hojo for examinations." The last word had no sooner left the nurse's lips than Sephiroth was on his way to the labs, Soria hot on his heels.

Angeal Hewley was right beside her all of a sudden. His arm brushed hers every so often, and his footfalls clapped loudly on the floor.

"We'll find her. Don't worry. Sephiroth knows what he's doing."

Kaden's blood was on fire. Her body ached, her chest heaved with each breath she took. Opening her bloodshot eyes, blazing pain seared through her. The light was too much; a quiet groan came from her parched lips.

Her throat was painfully tight and constricting without pause. There was a roaring in her ears, her mind couldn't find clear enough of the haze away for her to have a coherent thought.

"How nice of you to rejoin the land of the living." That voice…that cackling voice that she had only heard from a distance.

"Your mission was a success I've heard. And without a single casualty on our side, and they all seem to be accrediting that to you."

"Wh…?" Kaden croaked out. There was a rustling in the air and soon the young girl felt something press forcefully to her lips. The cracked skin sent shockwaves of pain through her body as protest.

The piercing cold began to disperse, leaving only droplets of liquid that she happily accepted.

"Perhaps now you can talk?" Kaden felt well enough now to glare at man in the spectacles.

"Professor…" A hoarse whisper one moment, a coughing fit the next.

**Author's Note: Please review! Or favorite or follow! All are appreciated! Thanks for reading! Sincerely, Kay.**


End file.
